


me and michael

by cassitiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Boy King of Hell Sam Winchester, Castiel is Jack Kline's Parent, Dad!Sam, Depressed Sam, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotionally Hurt Sam Winchester, Episode: s14e01 Stranger in a Strange Land, Episode: s14e02 Gods and Monsters, Episode: s14e03 The Scar, Episode: s14e04 Mint Condition, Episode: s14e05 Nightmare Logic, Episode: s14e06 Curious Cravings, Episode: s14e07 Unhuman Nature, First Episode of Season 14, Gen, Helpful Castiel, Hurt Sam Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/No Comfort, M/M, Michael in Dean, Michael!Dean, Poor Sam, Possessed Dean, Post Season/Series 13, Sam Winchester is Jack Kline's Parent, Very lightly implied sastiel, season 14 oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-07-29 19:14:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16270595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassitiel/pseuds/cassitiel
Summary: most recent chapter: 2 on 10/19/18___this will be all of my s14 oneshots





	1. 14x01- sam

**Author's Note:**

> quick insight into sam’s mind during 14x01. this loosely follows the events of 14x01, but there’s not really any spoilers. be careful though :)  
> ___  
> ps the title is the song of the same name by MGMT

Sam has his routine. Look for Dean, comfort Jack, check in with Cas, look for Dean. He’s been doing this for 3 weeks already, digging himself a hole and still digging. He knows this, and does nothing to stop this endless rollercoaster, this bottomless pit he’s made himself. Often, his forgotten beard scratches him, but there’s no way he’s taking time to shave. He’d much rather hack into the security cameras on I-90 to monitor a pack of vamps they’ve noticed.

 

“How are you?” Mary asks, prying Sam’s hands away from the computer. Sam grumbles but looks at her.

 

“I’m okay, mom. I’m fine,” Sam sighs. “I’d be better if I could keep looking for D...Dean.” He interrupts himself with a yawn. He knows Mary is worried about him, he just doesn’t care. All he cares about right now is Dean, and maybe Cas and Jack. He doesn’t care that the bruise-like bags under his eyes have become deeper and have attached themselves permanently. He doesn’t care that he’s losing sleep. Even when he does sleep, it’s plagued with nightmares, anyways. New ones and old ones. He doesn’t know which are worse. He blinks rapidly as he realizes he zoned out again.

 

“Sam, when was the last time you slept?” Mary’s pitiful gaze makes Sam want to scream.

 

“Recently enough,” He hisses. “Please let me get back to work.” He scrubs his hands over his face. Mary sighs, looking hurt, but mumbles a good night and wanders off to her room. She looks over her shoulder as she leaves.

 

“Sam,” She adds. “He’s awake.” Sam unintentionally shivers.

 

* * *

 

Sam trembles in the beginning of an almost-panic attack as he walks down to Luc- _Nick’s_ room. He was part of the reason Sam can’t sleep even if he wants to. He didn’t want to— no, _can’t_ look at him without memories flashing in his head.  But still the responsibility was dumped onto him. He knew if Cas was here, not out looking for leads, he would insist to do it, or at least accompany him. Ever since Dean had... left, Cas (and Jack) had quickly become Sam’s rock. A tiny mishap family: boy-king turned depressed, insomniac hunter, an angel, and a nephilim practically drained of grace. All of them had died, or almost. But he loves them nonetheless. 

 

He opens the door. The small brass handle protests and the door squeaks. Sam sees his silhouette in the oddly dark room. He flicks on the light, and as Lu- _Nick_ turns, Sam flinches involuntarily.

 

Nick’s face softens and his eyes clear. “I’m sorry Sam. I know you must only see him when you look at me.” Nick sighs. Sam frowns.

 

“S-sorry. I’m, uh, I’m glad it’s you, though.” Sam stutters. Nick tries to smile, but it comes out as more of a grimace. Sam can relate. He wanders over to the antiseptic and pulls out tweezers and dips the wad of cotton into it. “Can I see it?” Nick nods and unbuttons his shirt, revealing the angry red wound from the archangel blade.

 

Sam still doesn’t know how Nick survived. Sam still thinks this could be an act. In fact, Sam would be completely sure of it, if he hadn’t seen Lucifer stabbed himself. Even so, Sam is _scared_. **Sam is just so scared.**

 


	2. 14x02- cas and jack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> here’s a missing/rewritten scene from where Jack said Kelly’s parents were the only family he had or smth. ngl i got really salty when that happened, which resulted in me writing this short ass scene in like 15 min
> 
> thank you for reading, and be sure to check for new season 14 oneshots right on this fic!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> missing/rewritten scene from 14x02 Gods and Monsters

“They’re the closest thing I have to family left!” Jack lifted his eyes straight into Castiel’s. The words sent a wave of pain through Cas with no warning, and he knew if Sam was here it would’ve had the same effect on him as well.

 

Cas stepped back at this, and let out an angry, sad exhale. He saw no remorse in Jack’s eyes, and the pain in Castiel’s chest intensified. His breathing quickened. Jack didn’t deserve to say that to him. He didn’t deserve to say it when _Sam_ existed. Cas narrowed his eyes and Jack flinched.  Cas almost felt bad.

 

“How can you say that?” Cas fumed. “What about me? What about _Sam_?! Are we not your family? Do we mean _nothing_ to you?” At these words Jack’s eyes flashed with guilt. “We’ve been nothing but good to you. Treated you like family. You are family. Sam loves you dearly,” Cas closed his eyes. “ _I_ love you.” Cas turned to storm off, his eyes stinging.

 

“Castiel, wait!” Jack voice wavered. “I-I didn’t- I didn’t mean it like that!” Cas reluctantly turned, and saw Jack’s eyes glistening, even in the pale lights of the bunker. He was starting to cry.

 

“I meant they were my only real connection to my mom. I just... I _miss_ _her_ _so_ _much_ ,” Jack‘s breath hitched and Cas melted.

 

“Jack...” Cas started softly, but Jack shook his head quickly.

 

“I’m so sorry. You and Sam _are_ family. It’s just... so hard seeing you both in such distress over Michael and Dean. I know Sam doesn’t sleep, and he barely eats. I know if you needed to as well, you would ignore it too. I’m just worried—“ Jack cut himself off with a small, quiet sob. Without thought, Cas opened his arms.

 

Jack blinked, confused, before leaning in and letting Cas murmur softly into his ear as he cried. The concern for his family, and almost-constant feeling of utter uselessness had become too much for him. So he let himself cry, and maybe he mumbled a quiet but sincere “ _I_ _love_ _you_ ” into Cas’ chest.

 

And maybe when he came home, he told Sam he loved him too.


End file.
